


What the Hell Harry!

by ShellyMoore



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Hurt, Jealousy, Loss, Loss of Trust, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyMoore/pseuds/ShellyMoore
Summary: Occurs directly after the events of S2,E8. Macy gives Harry a piece of her mind, and pay attention because, in there rush to produce shock TV, the show-runners left some fairly obvious holes in their narrative regarding Abigael. So I had Macy pose those questions (unfortunately to herself only) that they all seriously should having been asking leading to a very obvious conclusion: that bitch is a power hungry sociopath with absolutely no redeemable qualities. Also, Rupert and Poppy have zero chemistry!
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 61
Kudos: 45
Collections: Charmed Fanfic Must Reads





	1. Chapter 1

WHAT THE HELL HARRY!

Macy couldn’t breathe. How could he! After being all preachy with her about her feelings for his dark lighter. “Not if your thinking clearly” my ass.  
What the hell was that! “Do you really think I’m that stupid. She’s dangerous.” The implication being clear, you’re being stupid Macy, having any kind of feeling for my darker self! But at least she hadn’t tongue fucked him!

Macy was absolutely furious! I mean. Seriously, what. the. hell! Abigael was a murderer! She had tried to kill her, had killed those witches and was responsible for nearly having their niece burned alive. If not for their intervention that was exactly what would have happened. And why was no one questioning how Abigael was not human. ‘I faked having my powers taking.’ How would one even go about doing that, and then it hit her, the fruit, of course it was the only way. Macy did not know if Abigail was involved in the druid massacre or if she was brought in after the fact, one thing was clear she was in collusion with Godrick yet again and absolutely no good would come of it! So, who was the stupid one, and how exactly had Harry went from saying she was dangerous to believing in her? Believing that she could not possibly be responsible. Because, why? She said so! She had confessed under truth serum. It didn’t make any sense!

Aww, fuck this! What exactly was she running from anyway? She was a strong ass woman, worthy of love, oddly enough it was Harry who had helped her reach that conclusion, but it was hers now and she owned it dammit! As her fury mounted she did an about face and headed back into the command center. Slamming the door behind her, she rushed down the stairs. It was only when she got to the bottom that she realized Harry was alone. 

“Macy what…” but she cut him off with a slap to his stupidly handsome face. 

“That was for kissing that demonic bitch after all the evil shit she’s done and is obviously still doing!” Macy didn’t even let a breathe pass before slapping him again. “That was for making me feel like there was something wrong with me for having feelings for your darklighter and that you were so above it all! My God Harry what the hell has happened to you!” He looked...stricken.

No Macy! Don’t go there, anger! Anger, is good it’s what she needed, the alternative?! So she slapped him again. “That” Macy breathed, “was for breaking my heart!” She paused briefly and with anger and unbeknownst to her, hurt shining in her eyes, she raged, “ I will never trust you with it again!” 

Harry’s eyes began to pool up with unshed tears, devastation so clearly etched on the plains of his beautiful face and that... was Macy’s undoing. The dam broke, pain rushed in and took her breath away. Guttural sobs began to choke forth out of her, rivers of tears streamed down, marring, yet strangely adding to the perfection that was Macy’s face, and knowing that he was the reason for it shamed Harry to his core. He reached for her and for a moment Macy allowed herself to be cocooned in the warmth of his embrace. It was second nature by know, it always felt like...home. But reality reared its ugly head and had Macy pushing him away. 

“No you don’t get to do that! You don't get to EVER do that again!” Macy spat. “I’m done Harry!”

You can continue to assist my sisters as their whitelighter, but I do not need or want you in my life. I do not now and will never trust you again. I know we made no commitments, but I was coming here to tell you a truth that I had only just realized myself; that I never had any real feelings for James. My feelings for you scared me so much that I was in complete denial. That job I was taking wasn’t because I was running from my duties as a charmed one. I was running from what I felt for you. It was powerful in a way I had never experienced with Galvin,” Macy proclaimed in between sobs, “and it scared me. I didn’t like feeling so vulnerable, so I pretended that those feelings didn’t exist.” 

“Macy I…” “No, Harry,” she stopped him, “I don’t want to hear some sorry, hypocritical excuse!” 

“You never made me feel less before. Not even when I took on the source, but since you found out about your darklighter...” she trailed off; took a baited breath before beginning again.

“Jimmy was a part of you, being controlled by another and yet I never acted on any attraction I felt for him. I never forgot what or who he was and what he was capable of. I always do the right thing my ass! That woman is straight up evil in a way that you could never be, even the dark parts of you. She tried to kill me for God's sake! She orchestrated an attempt at having a teenager burned at the stake, and I am pretty sure she manipulated tonight's events and was in collusion with Godrick the whole time and yet you had a full blown make out session with her. You’re a hypocrite of the highest order and I am done! You will never get the chance to hurt me like this again.”

“Macy I love you!” Harry said as tears began to flow down his own cheeks.  
He was about to say more, but Macy cut him off, “Bullshit! I don’t believe you Harry!”

Her own tears began to dry and a cold, empty resolve began to settle over her countenance. "When you see me coming I want you to go the other way. When we have to be in the same room I want you to ignore me, because that is what I am going to do to you. I will not not give up my sisters for you but I love them too much to ask them to choose between us. But we are done! We are not friends, you are not my whitelighter, and you most certainly will never be my lover. If it had been someone else, someone good and decent I would have understood, given what I had led you to believe.” Macy spun on her heel and rushed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

He crumbled to his knees, “Oh my God what have I done!” A sense of loss and self disgust overtaking him.

Harry ended up in fetal position as sobs racked his frame. He had lost the love his life before he had ever had her. He had let insecurity and jealousy rob him of something he didn't even know was within his reach, and the funny thing was up until a couple of weeks ago he had found the ideal of Abigael utterly repulsive and to feel swept up by passion... What the hell Harry! he thought, and he laid like that, lost in his own grief, for what seemed like hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written fan-fiction, but that mid-season finale seriously pissed me off! This seemed like a safe place to vent. The way they wrote Harry episode 8 seemed disingenuous and had him coming off as a complete and total hypocrite and given that he did not have the strength of his convictions in terms of Macy's reaction to his dark half, he came off as a total jerk too. I don't see how the writers fix this. I love the actors chemistry and want to see them together, but I want him to be good for Macy too. I don't like how they had her fawning over his darker bad boy self either when all Harry had ever done up to that point was show her support and respect and it was stupid hot too..The show-runners said that she was just projecting her feelings for Harry onto Jimmy because she couldn't deal with them. Which I am glad to hear because having women chase after that borderline abusive, definitely sociopathic type is a bad representation, but now it seems they are trying to turn Harry into somebody not worthy of her. The last two episodes have been very disappointing. I guess I just needed to vent and give Macy her power back. I have really enjoyed the fics where they work it out but I was just too angry with the character of Harry to go there... yet.
> 
> (side note: I have had a chance to calm the heck down since the finale. I actually wrote this a few days after the finale, but I had to get an account with the Archive. Like I said, I have never posted fan-fiction before and do not consider myself a writer.)


	2. What happened with Harry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm over my mad and just want to see these two together, they are my unapologetic ship to end all ships! ...and I shipped Buffy and Spike! I love how so many writers have fixed this on the archive and it inspired me to try it too. So here goes nothing.

CHAPTER TWO

Macy entered the home she shared with her sisters and he who shall not be named, still feeling the seeds of her righteous fury, albeit quietly. She was not ready to field questions from Mel and Maggie , and no matter how hurt and angry she was with Harry she did not want to harm her sisters relationship with him. She had truly meant that. However given her current emotional state ( she was barely keeping it together) she did not trust herself to spill, well everything. So Macy quietly approached the stairs. 

"Well," Macy started, turning towards the living room and saw Mel approaching. "How'd it go, did you tell him?"

Oh, damn Macy thought. How am I suppose to lie to my sister. She looked hopeful, excited.. "Oh, come on Macy, I could really use some good news right about now?" 

"How's Maggie?" 

"Heart broken, but you already new that. I gave her something to help her sleep shortly after you left and decided to wait up for you, that was a couple of hours ago. So, I was assuming you and Harry were making use of having the command center all to yourselves?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Mel, your gay." Macy quipped.

"Hey sex is a universal language my sister, and I can totally be supportive in your pursuit of the big O." 

Macy chewed on her bottom lip; she did not know what to say. She had walked around the city, taking her time getting home to avoid this very conversation. She looked up and noticed Mel studying her with an expressed look of concern. "Macy have you been crying?" 

"I'm going to bed Mel. I'm really tired." she turned toward the stairs but Mel grasped her arm.

"Uh- uh," Mel began to pull her to the couch., "you are going to sit right here and tell me everything."

And that was all it took. The whole story came out of Macy in one big flood. How she had walked in on Abigael and Harry's full blown make out session. How he had been less than understanding when it came to his darklighter.. How she fell apart even though it was the last thing she wanted him to see. How she had left him in tears and threw his confession of love back in his face. How she couldn't recognize the man she new with the way he had behaved in the last couple of days, even more so in the last several hours. She even shared her suspicions about Abigael. It spilled out of her in what felt like an eternity, but in reality was probably fifteen, tweenty minutes tops. Other than an initial reaction of shock, Mel had stayed quiet through the whole thing.

Macy stilled herself, waiting for Mel's fury to erupt feeding into Macy's to stoke it back to life, as it had ebbed in the ensuing hours. It was still there, but had died down to an ember. She felt... drained, lost, as if a part of her had gone missing. A part as necessary to her as breathing and she may never get it back. She needed the anger right now, because the emptiness was a heavy weight chaining her to nothingness.


	3. I don't understand Harry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel grapples with what Harry did and the whitelighter she knows and loves. I wrote her conflicted, angry but with a need to understand. It didn't play out exactly how I thought it up in my head, actually it played out a few different ways there too. However, I realized as I actually started to put pen to metaphorical paper that I had kind of a cliffhanger, which meant I was going to have to rename this chapter and tell Maggie's part of this story in it's own separate chapter.

...and Mel did not disappoint. " What kind of sanctimonious, hypocritical bullshit is that?" Mel stood and began to pace the room. "Of all the people I thought I could trust with my sister's heart, Harry was the top of the list! And now, instead of one sister with a broken heart I have two, all because Harry Greenwood can't get his head out of his ass long enough to see that you were projecting your feelings on to his darklighter. I mean I know you said that picture was of James," Mel said, her words coming out in a heated rush, "but I could tell those two apart in my sleep that was definitely Harry, the eyes where just too..." she stopped her pacing and met Macy's gaze, her features softened from a tense look of anger to one that she often reserved when speaking to or about Harry. It was one of affection and love, which Macy knew, full well, when her sister chose to give someone that piece of herself it was not easily undone. "kind." she sighed. Her anger had seemed to dissipate as quickly as it had erupted. No no no no no, Macy thought, I need that, I need her anger, I need to be angry!

Mel shrugged, "His smile, it was too," she paused, before continuing,as if looking for the right words (which turned out to be a single word), "gentle.."

A look of confusion began to mask Mel's features, "I don't understand any of this!"

" I know!" Macy interjected. "I've never known Harry to be so dissimulating." 

" Exactly." Agreed Mel. She returned to her seat on the couch next to Macy.. "After Harry found out Abbi was responsible for the murders of the witches in Vermont and the attempted murder of Layla, he was horrified and disgusted, not to mention furious that she had made an attempt on your life!"

"He told you that?" Macy asked.

"Yeah," Mel's softness this time intended for Macy "he did." She reached for her sister's hand nearest to her and clasped it between her own before continuing, sensing that Macy needed the contact. " Macy, he was furious and concerned."

"Concerened," Macy lifted one brow quizzically, "about what?"

"You Macy." Mel said with a slight shake of her head. "He was worried about you!" Noting the queried look on her sisters face, Mel continued before she could interject. "Harry and me talk, quite alot actually. He said he thought you were attempting to connect with Abigael on some level. That you were trying to draw parallels between the two of you were none existed, except for the fairly obvious, that you are both witches who have demon blood. Macy, that is were the similarities begin and end, and Harry was concerned that in trying find some you would let your guard down and be hurt or even killed by her."

"The ideal that she could have anything in common with that wannabe despot is utterly preposterous!" Mel said wryly, intonating a posh British accent. Macy couldn't help the slight giggle that erupted from her at her sisters antics. She was surprised she had it in her ( a giggle, a laugh even a smile) given her current state of misery. God she loved her sister for that! "Macy, he said were you were kind and generous she was cruel and selfish, were you were innately good, she was inherently evil. At your worst when grappling with your demon side and then taking on the source of all evil, you never did anything truly atrocious, and morally bankrupt."

"He said that?" Macy said trying to ignore the hopeful lilt in her voice.

Mel nodded emphatically. "And Macy it wasn't just what he was saying. Whenever he spoke on Abigael and her actions it was with distrust and a fair amount of revulsion. I would have thought she would have been the last woman on earth to tempt him in any way." She shrugged, "Looking back at that moment, even in context of what you told me tonight, it's hard to believe he was deceiving me or himself in any way." 

"That's because he wasn't.". They both turned their heads to the sight of ther youngest sibling perched in the doorway, a look of intentful purpose written on her face.


	4. Oh Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write. It's where plot lines intersected and I tried to maintain continuity within my imaginations because my goodness the show has not given us much. This writing stuff is stupid hard and I have a newfound respect for all writers. I really hope you enjoy, because I did, even though the process was at times exhausting. There is one more chapter left. I really hope to have it up before the new year.

"Maggie, what are you doing up?" Mel asked

"Mom woke me." Maggie replied

" Excuse me, what?" the older Vera postured a look of raw disbelief etched across her face.

"Uh-uh. No." Maggie retorted, placing a hand on each hip and squaring her shoulders. "There's no time for doubts or lengthy explanations, this will take long enough without all that extra. I need you, this one time, to trust me immediately, suspend your disbelief, and before you even start this has nothing to do with Parker and my emotional state." Mel was about to speak but Maggie quieted her by raising her hand, a look of steely resolve lighting her eyes. "Yes, I am still reeling, but this has nothing to do with me or Parker; this is about saving Harry from the evil machinations of that psychotic demon witch bitch!" Mel looked...well, shocked actually, Maggie thought. Her brows seemed to lift almost to her hairline, but then they lowered and her features softened as did her eyes, a look of acceptance filling them. Maggie's shoulders relaxed and she released a breath she had not realized she was holding.

"I'm listening Mags," Mel reached across the couch to take Macy's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze, "we both are."

Macy nodded her agreement before saying, "As much as I am loathed to admit it right now, you had me at saving Harry."

That was all the encouragement Maggie needed , "Mom came to me while I was sleeping," she started...

"Oh, so you had a 'dream' about Mom." Mel interrupted. Maggie fixed her with a glare. "I'm sorry, I should assume nothing at this point, continue."

"No Mel," Maggie let out an exasperated sigh, "I did not have a 'dream' about Mom." She furrowed her brow. " Well I guess in the sense that I was dreaming, but Mel, she was really there! I didn't dream her up," Maggie stated emphatically. "Mom said she had broke all kinds of rules leaving the astral plain and entering the dreamscape. She doubt she would have been able to accomplish it without Destiny's help." 

"Destiny?" Macy questioned.

Maggie looked at her sister who had to face so much pain, loss and rejection throughout her years. Empathy and love for her eldest sibling began to flood Maggie's already tender heart. God she hated Abigael for interfering with her sister's happiness. "Yes Macy, you and Harry are a part of Destiny's design, written in the stars, and that evil bitch has upended the apple cart; now Destiny is trying to right itself. Abigael's actions have thrown everything out of balance." Maggie paused here, intuiting that Macy needed a moment to process.

Macy remembered Harry's darklighter entering her own dream. When she had asked him what he wanted he had said for the two of them to be together. When Macy had responded negatively his answer had been, " Oh, but we must Macy; It's our destiny. Can't you feel it?" And God help her she could! In that moment she had only been thinking about Harry, her Harry, not the pale imitation that was his darker self. She knew that as well as she knew she needed oxygen to breathe. Macy's whole being began to fill with a cold dread. She quickly swallowed it down and nodded for her sister to continue.

"Destiny is a part of a bigger picture, to bring it into focus I need to start with what Abigael did to Harry after you were kidnapped Macy:"

"I knew it!" Mel interjected. "What was it?" Not given Maggie time to respond she said, "A love potion or some sort of love spell. It had to be, because there is no way Harry would let that conniving tramp anywhere near him otherwise!"

"Actually it was neither of those things Mel, good guesses though." Maggie folded her arms in front of her chest. "Now, may I continue, because we don't have a lot of time." Mel looked properly chastened, and nodded her head, uttering a quiet apology.

Maggie addressed Macy. "When you went missing Abigael saw how frantic Harry was to find you so she manipulated him into allowing her to perform a demonic mind meld, unbeknownst to any of us, in effort to access his darklighter's memories, and perhaps find you. At least that was the excuse she used to get inside his head.

"That doesn't sound good, " breathed Macy.

"Oh, it is definitely not of the good," replied Maggie. " Mom said that she messed with his memories. She used misdirection and half truths, a well placed lie, all to build a narrative she could later use against him. He initially questioned the things she showed him," Maggie sighed, "but Harry has always been quick to believe the worst about himself, just like in Tartarus, it didn't take much to convince him that what he was shown was the whole truth. 

"Poor Harry!" Mel exclaimed in a puff of breath.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed, "and that's not even the worst of it!"

"What else did that bitch do to him?" Macy said through clenched teeth, her fury mounting to a seething rage. This time all of it directed, where she was fairly certain it should have been all along, at Abigael. Macy had a sneaking suspicion that she had played right into that hellspawns hands tonight.

"When she was rummaging around in Harry's head she placed a transference hex on him."

Mel let out an audible gasp causing both her sisters to turn in her direction. "That is some seriously dark magic."

"Well yeah," Maggie affirmed, "that's what Mom said...but how did you know that Mel?"

"I came upon it in my research after we took over the responsibility of the elders." Neither of her sisters were surprised by this. They knew Mel to be excessively type A at times. "It requires large amounts of ju-ju to perform. The acquiring of said ju-ju, to quote Maggie, also 'not of the good'!" Mel shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "That's a very powerful spell Mags. If successfully implemented it would have left him completely devoted to her. Harry should be unable to leave her side. He should be at her beck and call, chained to her will." 

"I'm going to need you to backpedal a little Mel," Macy said. "What exactly is a transference hex?" She asked.

"The hex is used to transfer the feelings of love and devotion someone has for one person onto another, it then amplifies and twist them into something the invoker can use to dominate and control their victim." Mel replied.

"Victim?" Macy questioned.

"This hex is considered a capital offense in the magical world. When it is fully effected it essentially robs a person of there free will and choice." She paused, hating what she had to say next. "It is thought of as a type of mind rape."

"The feelings in this case..." Maggie interjected softly.

"Our the ones he had for me." Macy cut her off, a crestfallen look playing across her face. 

"Has!" Maggie insisted "The hex didn't work the way Abi had planned. Harry on a subconscious level was able to resist it's effects."

"How's that even possible Maggie?" Mel queried. "That is some seriously strong ass magic! I've never heard of anyone being able to resist."

" Right," Maggie agreed, "but then again Harry's not just anyone. According to Mom he's Macy's soulmate. That's what allowed him to resist; so completely that initially Abigael thought the hex had failed when in fact it just couldn't get a good foothold, so she tucked tail and ran while she still had him in the meld."

"Wait, so soulmates, that's a thing?" inquired Macy. Maggie nodded. "And Harry and me, that's what we are to each other?"

Maggie gave her sister a small smile. Just over a year ago if she had told Macy her and Harry were soulmates she would have been met with absolute incredulity. She really had come a long way. 

" Yes," she answered, "but soulmates are not exactly what people believe them to be. Most people don't even have a soulmate." Maggie shrugged, "Turns out there very rare."

Maggie took a bated breath before continuing, " Mom said there is a trio of entities known collectively as the Keeper of Souls. They house and distribute souls, but they also create them." She fixed Macy with a searching look trying to gauge the impact her word were having, "Sometimes they get inspired and imagine a soul so big, bright and fiery that if they sent it to be housed in one vessel it would burn it up from the inside out." Her sister's expression, however, remained unreadable so Maggie continued, "A soul is essentially living energy. So to keep these cosmical forces from incinerating their vessels they have to be split apart and housed in two persons or entities instead of one. That's what happened with you and Harry and that's why Abigael's hex is struggling to do its nasty work."

"So that's it! We're soulmates; we don't get to choose each other. The choice was already already made for us, but bonus, evil hexes will have hard time taking root! My feelings for Harry are not my own; we're helpless against them, because why, some faceless entities got extra creative!", Macy exclaimed.

"Oh, Macy, it doesn't work that way" she refuted. "Mom may have not raised you, but she knows you. She anticipated this response from you " sighed Maggie. "She said to tell that you and Harry are not automatons at the mercy of your souls. If that were the case from the moment you met you would have been together, incapable of being apart. You still have you're free will." She could tell her sister still looked doubtful but Maggie persisted. "The Keepers are not concerned with whether or not soulmates find each other. They just want their creations to live, but sometimes Destiny intervenes. As a matter of fact, in all of time, in all of the universe there has only been seven times soulmates have found each without Destiny's help. If two separated souls never share the same time and space they will never know anything is missing; they laugh, they love never the wiser."

"And if they do find each other?" Macy gulped.

"It's as if the world falls into focus and rights itself" expressed Maggie dreamily. "Mom says it's like a homecoming when you didn't even know you had been away, she told me to tell you it's a gift, not a curse. No one can love you as completely or more thoroughly than your other half Macy." Maggie noticed Macy's sharp intake of breath at this revelation and was encouraged that she was getting through to her. Good thing too, because Harry's life depended on it!

"She said she had a vision, before she sent for you, of you and Harry. It was your future. You were so happy. You make each other better. So mom took steps to ensure that Harry would be our whitelighter once we were unbound." Maggie fixed her sister with a searching gaze. "Destiny sent her that vision."

"Why... why would Destiny care if Harry an I found each other?" Macy questioned.

"Soulmates are rare, and with such inspiration there's always a bit of magic involved." Maggie started. "Some more than others." She lifted a sculpted brow, ""You and Harry more than them all." She walked over to her oldest sister and placed a hand gently to the side of her face, "They can push each other to new heights, help each other reach often insurmountable an extraordinary goals; see things clearly when the other's visions is skewed. Some of the greatest advancements and discoveries have been made at the hands of someone who had a soulmate by there side." She withdrew her hand and said almost matter of factly, "when Destiny sees this kind of potential between two separated souls it works to bring them together." Emotion filled her tone again, "I can't think of anyone more deserving of such a epic love than you Mace."

"But Harry and I were born in different decades?"

"Yes and Destiny exist outside of time," Maggie answered, "So really not a problem." She continued unheeded, "When Destiny identifies these cosmical forces it needs to bring together, for whatever purpose, it sends out its cupids."

"Wait, cupid's are real?" This time it was Mel who interrupted.

"Evidently yes, but not the way they're portrayed in books and movies. They are as rare as soulmates and have only one purpose, to locate the two haves of a whole and unleash their arrows, not to make them fall in love, but to tether them together to ensure that they find one another, even across time." She turned her gaze back to Macy. " The falling in love part completely relies on the soulmates themselves.

"Destiny has it's plan for you and Harry, but Chaos has it's own plan and has a vested interest in keeping you apart." implored Maggie. Macy raised a quizzical brow. "Chaos is the juxtaposed force that works contrary to Destiny. Its overriding goal to throw things out of order."

"Destiny showed Mom a prophesy." Maggied held her sisters gaze. "It contains a text about the Mated Two and the Power of Three, and how we alone can stop an impending apocalypse. By the way, we have seriously got work on restoring the Power of Three, mom said like yesterday. "

"The power of three, I completely agree with that, but exactly how does the Mated Two, which I can only assume is Macy and Hary fit into this...prophesy" Mel flayed out her hands, clearly a little confused."

"Macy and Harry together, and I do mean 'together' in the truest since of the word, can amplify each others power and by extension ours also." Maggie began her explanation. "Macy shares a soul with Harry and blood with us, and somehow that will connect us to their soul bond given us the added power we need to stop something Mom describes as the great apocalypse. Chaos does not want this to happen.This apocalypse would ravage the world, leaving demons to rule whatever dystopic version is left, creating absolute.."

"Chaos." Mel and Macy finished in unison. 

The light of understanding lit Mel's eyes, "That makes Abi an agent of Chaos!" Oh yeah, I'm buying that one-hundred percent, whether the bitch knows it or not!" she exclaimed ruefully. "We have to break this hex like yesterday!"

"Oh you have no idea!" Maggie agreed. "Mom said she was showed two possible outcomes, one were we break the hex and in the other we don't. In the latter Abigael will never be able to completely transfer Harry's feelings for Macy, his soul will refuse to recognize her as its mate." Tears began to well up behind Maggie's eyes. "This being a separation of soulmates that is against nature, it will leave Harry despondent. He will long for Macy but be chained to Abigael." She shook her head woefully, "Within six months time he will take his own life to escape the torture of that existence."

"No!" Macy gasped, a lone tear spilling over onto her cheek.

Maggie's own eyes were still filled with unshed tears as she shrugged, "Someone always pays a price when dark magic is used but it's rarely the one implementing it. That's why it's imperative that we break this hex and we are running out of time!" She rushed ahead looking at Macy, "When we went looking for Abigael after the druid massacre, she sensed the hex had strengthened, not alot but it was all the encouragement that she needed. She immediately started to work it.

"Do you know why..." Macy stumbled, "why it was stronger?" Her voice barely above a whisper." 

"Yes, the connection between you and Harry had been weakened by a combination of something his darklighter said to him and then later you. Mom said you weren't listening to your heart and that you were frightened by what you felt for him so you pushed him away the only way you knew how." 

"By making him think I had feelings for his darklighter." Macy finished, sorrow etched across across her features. "Oh my god, what have I done?"

"Don't do that to yourself Macy." Maggie insisted. " You are not responsible for any of this!" 

She crossed the short distance to her sister and took her hands in her own. "Mom wanted you to know that she is so proud of the woman you've become and this thing with Harry is truly a gift. One that you very much deserve. You have overcome loss, perceived abandonment, and at times unperceivable loneliness to become a truly exceptional woman." They were both in tears now. "She wants you to be happy, and Harry will make it his life's mission to make you happy if you give him half the chance." Macy gave a slight laugh through her tears.

Maggie's expression sombered, "Harry's heart was broken tonight, badly enough that Abigael was able to feel it shatter." When Macy gave a strangled cry Maggie interjected. "Also not your fault. You place the blame where it is due, at the feet of that evil conniving bitch and her master chaos! But Macy," Maggie fixed her sister with a searching look, "she is planning on using it to her advantage." At her sister's sharp intake of breath Maggie continued. "She is drawing on some powerful magics to increase the strength of her hex and then release a siren's call to draw Harry to her." Maggie looked up at the clock on the mantel. It read a quarter after midnight. " We have forty-five minutes left to break the hex and save Harry."

"Then let's find the bitch and end her, because there's no way she'll remove it on her own, and if she dies the hex will be broken. There'll be no one to transfer to." Mel interrupted.

"No, there's no time and besides without the power of three we don't stand a chance against her. She's too powerful!" Maggie implored.

"Then what do we do?" Mel responded, "I read about this, It's the only way..."

"It's the only known way." Maggie interjected. "There is another way." Maggie paused looking at both her sisters trying to anticipate their reaction to what she had to say next, "True love's kiss."

This time it was Macy who spoke up, "Wait, like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. That's the stuff of fairytales!" Macy stated, her disbelief evident.

Her sister had made progress since they had first been made aware of there status as witches and been brought into the world of magic, but evidently there were still some things inhibited by her logical mind Maggie thought. "Macy what you have to understand is most myths, legends, or fairytales are rooted in some misunderstood greater truth, like cupids and soulmates, or in this case true love's kiss." Maggie softened " A kiss between soulmates has the power to break any curse, hex, or spell placed on the other. It literally burns it up from the inside out." Maggie searched her sister's face and what she saw there was a dawning steely resolve and acceptance.

"Then let's go find Harry. There is no way I"m letting that bitch get her hands on my man!" Macy exclaimed. "We can make it to the command center in less than five minutes if we double time it."

"Alright then," Maggie agreed, the sisters jumping up ready to make a hasty exit, As they reached the door of the house they shared Maggie grasped Macy's hand. "One more thing," she asserted, "Mom said for the kiss to work you have got to give in completely to what you feel for Harry, he already has with his feelings for you. No more walls Mace. I know they're a defense mechanism but Harry's life and your future, hell the future of the world depend on you being able to break through those walls. Can you do that?"

"I have to." Macy responded.

Maggie nodded, "You will. I believe in you." Her support radiating through her countenance.

**********

Moments later, the three sisters came rushing through the doors of the command center. As they descended the stairs their eyes fell on Harry who was sitting on the floor close to the spot where Macy had left him; his knees were bent, his arms draped across them, his head bowed. Upon hearing the girls approach he looked up and what they saw written on his face had them all stopping in their tracks, Mel frozen in place, Macy clutching at her chest as if to protect her own soul from devastation. A single tear slid unchecked down Maggie's face; the sister of emotion whose power is empathy let out two words in a barely audible weighted gasp, "Oh Harry!"

********


	5. We love you Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy rescues Harry and he rescues her right back! 
> 
> Yeah, yeah, I know. I flipped a Pretty Woman reference. I can't help myself! It's one of my favorite movies.
> 
> Hey now...at least I didn't use the quote "I want the fairytale." Nah...that one would have spoiled the ending. (wink wink, nudge nudge)

Harry's face was wet, bearing the tracks of his tears. His eyes were puffy and red rimmed, but it was the anguish and despair cast in the hazel depths of his tortured gaze that had silenced the sister's hurried approach. He looked...desolate...hopeless.

Oh, Harry! Maggie breathed out.

But it was Macy who grabbed his attention. His beautiful, exquisite Macy. God she was...everything! How the hell had he messed things up so badly and with Abigael of all people! She had said earlier that he had broken her heart and in the doing he had shattered his own. He was a useless miscreant of a man and he did not deserve her! She must have told her sisters how he had mishandled her heart. Why else would they be here. They must believe him to be unbelievably fickle with his emotions and endlessly callous. Hell, that's what he thought of himself. Tonight he had single handedly destroyed his relationship with his family whom he had grown to love so much in the last year. He did not deserve them. He rose to his feet.

"Right then. I'll get my things and move out immediately, after what I've done I can't imagine you wanting me around." Evidently he was as much a waste of space as he was before he became a whitelighter.

"Like hell you are!" Macy responded. She knew in that moment, seeing how broken he was and knowing she could take away his pain, that the hex was a good as broken. There would be no more walls between her and this beautiful man. He would never knowingly hurt her, she was as certain of that as she was of her need for oxygen. "I absolutely want you around." She motioned to her sisters, "We all do." Maggie and Mel nodded in agreement.

She turned to her sisters. "I need you to leave. I love you both so much. I can't explain why, but I know...I just know, to break this hex it has to be just me and Harry."

Mel and Maggie hugged Macy the latter informing her to "Go get her man." 

Mel looked passed Macy and spoke to Harry, "We love you Harry. You are our family. Nothing that happened hear tonight is your fault, but even if you had been that monumentally stupid we would have forgiven you." She shrugged. "Eventually, and each in our own time, because that's what family's do."

"How can you say I did nothing wrong?" Harry asked, clearly flummoxed.

"Macy will explain that part." Mel answered as she gazed softly at her (if truth be told) best friend and confidant. With that final parting remark, Mel and Maggie left their sister to fix the mess Abigael had made."

________________________________

Macy turned to look at Harry and (gazing upon his oh-so handsome visage) words like soulmates, destiny, and true love skirted around in her brain. Emotions welled up in her, overwhelming in their intensity. When she thought about how close she had come to losing him the need to touch him became an unbearable force inside her soul. It propelled her, causing her to fly across the room and into his arms. 

Harry stumbled briefly at the unexpected contact but he somehow managed to keep them both upright, his arms instinctively curling around her waist pulling her tight against him. Both of hers were closed around his neck one hand snaking up into his hair causing him to moan his approval, thrilling Macy. 

What miracle had her in his arms Harry thought to himself and what deity did he have to thank for it. Surely he would worship at the altar of such a gracious force! He would have thought this moment impossible few scant minutes ago and yet he felt her pressed against him, smelled the intoxicating scent of honeysuckle and apples that was so uniquely Macy. She didn't wear perfume, her redolence achieved by scented washes and oils, a bouquet Harry found truly intoxicating; so he breathed her in and felt the pieces of his heart slowly start to knit back together.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry Harry! I didn't mean what I said earlier. I didnt mean any of it. I was just so hurt." Macy said, her head resting against his shoulder.

Harry pulled back enough to meet Macy's gaze. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for! I'm the one who should be making amends. I betrayed you in the most offensive way. How you can look at me now is beyond my comprehension. After the things I said to you.... and then for me to allow such liberties with Abigael. I hardly understand my own actions over the last week. How should I expect you to."

Macy placed an open palm against the side of his face. Harry closed his eyes momentarily and leaned into her touch as if starved for it. Macy's heart leapt at his reaction.

"Harry," she began, "I know about the mind meld with Abigael." His brow furrowed; his confusion evident. He was about to inquire but Macy shushed him with a finger to his lips. The simple touch setting off sparks between them. "My mom told Maggie what you did. She broke hella rules to crossover from the astral plan to the dreamscape just so she could warn us. Harry the things that conniving bitch showed you were manipulated memories, just like they did in Tartarus." She looked at him earnestly. "Why are you so quick to believe the worst about yourself from the most unreliable sources?"

"I hardly know." He responded honestly.

"Well we are just going to have to work on that in the future."

"We have a future?" He asked. 

The hopeful expression he wore caused Macy to smile lovingly at him. "Oh boy do we ever! Evidently, prophetically so, but I'll get to that later, let's move on to the it's not your fault part." 

She fixed him with an understanding look. "I know why you let her into your head."

"I was desperate to find you Macy." he interjected.

" I know," Macy said, "but while she was in there she placed a transference hex on you Harry."

Realization and then horror lit his expression. "That is black magic of the worst order!"

"Yep, I'm aware." Macy replied.

"Shouldn't I be...more effected?" He shrugged, "I mean clearly I was effected, but up until very recently I had no use for that woman, and that didn't change that much after the mindmeld. Even though I do now feel drawn to her, It's still not to the degree that hex would imply." he rambled. "I should be her near slave. My feelings for you should not be intact either and they very much still are. Did she not complete it, or mess it up in some way?"

Macy shook her head. "It's not that Harry. You were able to resist because we are soulmates," she placed a hand on his chest, "and your soul does not recognize hers."

"Soulmates," he brought his hand to rest on hers a look of wonder spreading across his face, "Of course we are!"

Macy laughed. "My mother told Maggie that you had accepted your feelings for me and it seems she was right. Trust me my reaction to the two of us basically sharing the same soul was different." It seemed Harry was able to fill in the gaps of what she wasn't saying because he suddenly looked hurt and Macy could not abide that. "It's alright Harry. I'm done running from this thing between us, from my feelings for you; they sometimes scare the hell out of me, but I. Am. Done."

Harry swallowed hard. "And exactly what are your feelings for me?"

"I am completely in love with you Harry Greenwood." She confessed her eyes pooling with tears, the love she felt for him shining through their liquid depths.

"Oh Macy," Harry breathed. God his face is so damn expressive was Macy's last coherent thought before his mouth came crashing down onto hers. Like torrent ocean waves rushing again and again against the shore, his lips devastated Macy's and she responded in kind, causing them both to moan into each other.

Lost in their mutual passion, it took a moment for them to register the intense and unnatural heat emanating from Harry. They reluctantly pulled away and Macy sucked in a ragged breath as she watched radiant light pulsating from Harry's center and shining through his eyes, obscuring their hazeled hues. The light receded, revealing the mottled green and golden depths that combined in away that made Macy think of the grayness of a storm cast sea, breathtaking, yet often juxtaposed with an odd tranquility despite the violent imagery they invoked. 

"What the hell was that?" Harry inquired.

"That...was the death of Abigael's hex, or as Maggie likes to refer to her 'that psychotic demon witch bitch'" she stated wryly causing Harry to shake with laughter.

"That's a descriptive moniker, but a fitting one." He shook his head, still clearly amused at the ingenuity of his youngest charge, but then he fixed Macy with a questioning look. "I thought the only way to break a transference hex was to kill the witch who placed it or for her to willingly revoke the damn thing."

"Well, evidently it can also be broken with true love's kiss."

"Excuse me" Harry said incredulously.

Macy laughed. "It only works between soulmates. As a matter of fact I have a theory about that."

"Of course you do" he said tenderly. "Marvel me with that brilliant mind of yours that I find so utterly fascinating." He reached up and tugged at one of Macy's curls. Some men would have been intimidated by Macy's intellect, not Harry; it was one of the endless things he found absolutely attractive about her.

"Okay, so our soul was split apart because..."

"If housed in a singular vessel it would be consumed." Harry finished for her.

"Oh good, you know this part". Harry nodded, so Macy continued, "Well soulmates who have surrendered to the call of their other halves have the ability to break any curse, hex, or spell placed on the other with something as simple as a kiss. Maggie said soulmates have elements of magic, but I think it's more than that. She mentioned that it would burn up the hex from the inside out. I think that when we kissed just now are souls connected, essentially for that moment becoming whole again but still contained in our separate bodies. So it treated the hex as a foreign body and destroyed it having the energy it required to do so."

"Like an infection." Harry said.

"Exactly!"

Harry smiled his approval. "Have I ever told you how absolutely sexy I find it when you say something smart!"

"Harry."

"Hmmm."

"I say smart stuff all the time."

"Yes, I'm aware." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Macy to chuckle.

"God I love you Harry!"

His smile faltered, a suddenly serious expression set across his features. "Macy Vaughn, I am so in love with you; you own me body and soul! Please believe me this time and never doubt it's true." 

"Never again Harry. I promise." The weight of their emotions filled the room.

The both grew misty-eyed and Harry snaked his hand around to grasp the nape of Macy's neck bringing her forehead to rest against his own so close that their breaths mingled. "Tell me what you want Macy."

"I want," she paused to gather herself, there was so much she still needed to tell him, but, dammit, it could wait, "your skin, on my skin."

Harry sucked in a harsh breath as his mouth came crashing down on hers yet again. Their lips engaged in a passionate dance as they began to tear at each other's clothing. Hurriedly ridding themselves of the cumbersome barriers, their lips parting and then meeting again throughout their unmasking until they both stood before each other, laid bare to the other's perusal.

His hungry gaze devoured her naked form, taking in the swell of her hips and the gentle sloping of her perfect breast with there dusky tips, hardened by arousal. "You are exquisite" he said, his voice thick with desire.

Macy's already sopping wet core responded to his heated compliment as she took her own inventory. The pace of her breath increased as she noted his leanly muscled form. My god, he looks like he was carved by an artist chisel. He was even sporting an adonis belt. His impressive manhood stood at full intention, as if saluting her with the evidence of his need. She swallowed hard. "I can't believe you were hiding all that underneath your clothes!" 

The corner if his mouth twitched upward amused by her remark. "I take it you approve then," he cocked a brow, "scars and all."

"Are you kidding, the scars are sexy as hell! I love every part of you Harry. There is nothing incomplete or half about you, they may have removed a measure of your darkness but I need you to hear me now," she said, reaching up to cup the rugged planes of his face between her hands, "your soul was left in tact and that is the essence of who you are."

"How could you possibly know that Macy?" He implored, wanting to believe her.

"I was attracted to him because he was a part of you, but I never felt for him. You alone have the power to devastate or complete my heart." Harry felt his already healing heart knit completely into place at her words.

"You were saying something about skin earlier." He said as he pulled her flush against him. Macy moaned at the feel of his hard, smooth flesh pressed into her own. Their lips met again in passionate refrain. Macy tugged lightly at his bottom lip and he groaned in response, exciting her. 

He began walking them back till she was wedged between him and the wall. His lips trailed a path to her breast and he worshipped her there, tugging one turgid peak into his mouth, sucking and nipping, while he cupped the other one his hand expertly rolling the hardened ridge between his forefinger and thumb causing a mewling whimper to escape her lips.

Her hands threaded in his hair tugging gently to bring him back to her lips. She reached between them to grip his rock hard cock. Smoothing precum around the tip with her thumb, she watched as he moaned and his eyes rolled back. She stoaked him once, twice, on the third ascent she rolled her hand across the top of his shaft. Harry made a hissing sound. "Harry," she whispered into his ear, "I need you inside me now!"

Unable to deny her anything he slid his hand past her waist, down her hip, and gripped her thigh. He then pulled her leg up, holding it steady at his hip. Their similar height allowed him to easily line his cock at her entrance. Her hand still held its place on his throbbing member so she helped guide him home as he pressed in with his hips. They sighed their relief at the contact, for it truly felt like a homecoming. 

He gave her a moment to adjust to his girth before pulling back and pressing in, undulating on every downstoke, illiciting gasp after gasp from the both of them. Macy responding in kind moving back and forth gyrating her hips in close fashion. Their movements would have caused the most seasoned of latin dancers to blush.

"Oh God Macy, you feel so good, so damn tight! Touch yourself for me" he pleaded.

Macy was barely able to register his request so caught up in the throes of passion. It seemed every nerve ending she had was attuned to this man and was set afire in response to his ministrations. Still she managed to shift one hand between them, taking a moment to graze his abdomen, enjoying the play of his muscles as he worked her, before settling onto her clit. A few well placed stokes timed to their movements and Macy was flying apart in his arms, her walls fluttering around him. He sucked in his breath, slowed but did not still his movements, as she road out the waves of her climax. He gripped her more tightly to him to keep her from dissolving into a pool at his feet. "We are not done yet love," and then they were orbing.

________________________________

Reappearing in Macy's bedroom, she registered her mattress at her back and Harry above her, nestled between her thighs, still rock hard inside her. She had left a lamp on and she was grateful for that, needing to see him. They were both breathing heavily. Macy met his gaze, and sucked in a breath at the raw, untamed desire she saw nestled in their stormy depths, and then he was pistoning into her. Macy had no choice but to dig her heels in the mattress, grip his back and hold on, as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. She was reduced to incoherent babbling. Her bedroom filled with the erotic cacophony of flesh slapping against flesh, protesting bedsprings, headboard thumping, and their impassioned cries. Her reserved and very British whitelighter had lost all control and Macy loved it, thrilled that she could affect him this way. He continued his bruising pace, pounding out his desire, sending Macy hurtling towards her second climax. As she spasmed around him , gripping his cock in her tight sheath, Harry was sent over the edge increasing the intensity of Macy's orgasm as it was met with his own undoing. She screamed his name as he convulsed above her. When she finally came back to earth she felt the fullness of his weight atop her as he was no longer bracing himself. 

"Harry," she said, "I know my experience is limited, but I don't have words for what just happened here, mind-blowing and any other modifier I might come up with seem inadequate."

He raised up on his elbows to meet her gaze. A look of wonder that mirrored Macy's set upon his face. "I've lived a lot longer than you Macy, and it's never been like this with anyone else, not even close. This was a bloody revelation!" He clasped her face between his hands, tracing the line of her jaw with his thumb and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Macy sighed in contentment, thoroughly sated, her limbs languid. 

Harry orbed to the bathroom coming back with a washcloth and towel. After he had tenderly cleaned away their juices, he tucked her into his side and pulled the covers over them, both exhausted and spent.

"Harry," Macy said, snuggled against his warmth, "I want you to move your things into my room tomorrow. I don't want us to spend another night apart."

"Nothing would make me happier Macy," he replied, placing a tender kiss to her brow. 

They fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep, both knowing that while everyday may not be happily (in the real world their was trial and tribulation as well as joy and triumph) they had found their ever after...

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a companion piece to this work in which Abigael is redeemed. I'm talking about a complete 180, and trust me whatever you think I'm thinking, you're probably wrong. I realize I began this by saying she was unredeemable, but then my imagination ran away with me and I was inspired.. Also, it's a women's prerogative to change her mind. And yes, I just fell back on a cliche to justify my backpedaling.
> 
> I know some of you are wandering why the hell would I want to do that?!? Well, I'll tell you. So that Mel can finally have her Tara. If you don't get that pop culture reference, shame on you! Fine, I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with Spuffy the Lampfire Hater. Lol. Only in this storyline we don't bury our gays. Well Abigael will obviously be bisexual. Seriously though, Mel needs to be paired with a character as interesting and dynamic as she is.
> 
> Changed my mind...again. initially, I wanted someone else to write the companion to this. I was afraid writing it would take over my life, but I'm going to scale it back and take my time, because I find I cannot let it go that easily. So what I want to know is if their is any interest in the redemption of Abigael, actually it would be more like the saving of Abigael. Honestly it's not something I thought I would have wanted to read or see, but then this stupid idea popped into my head and I find I cannot let it go.


End file.
